


Accident

by unsettled



Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, so he's hard, has been hard since his dad started cussing out some incompetent because that just sort of happens now and then, though there's a lot more now than then, and that's why he didn't really want his dad hugging him like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Held Down" spot on my kink bingo card, though that kind of got overwhelmed by other stuff. >.>

So it's kind of really an accident, cause god knows this isn't something Chris ever wanted his dad to find out. Ok, maybe he wanted it a little bit, but not like this. Not when things have been going pretty good, and he doesn't really think fast enough to dodge the hug his dad gives him, a teasing one that ends up with him squished up against his dad's hip, and so he squeaks. 

Well, maybe it's more of a moan. 

And he's just thinking that maybe his dad didn't hear it or is going to ignore it and he's going to get away with this when, nope, Frank freezes. Glances down at Chris with a startled, confused expression, and shift his weight ever so slightly, so that his hip presses against Chris's dick a little hard, and yeah, so he's hard, has been hard since his dad started cussing out some incompetent because that just sort of happens now and then, though there's a lot more now than then, and that's why he didn't really want his dad hugging him like this because that's pretty unmistakable and now his dad is looking at hm like _that_ and he doesn't know what do to. 

"What's this then?" his dad asks, in a low tone that implies he knows very well what this is, he's just giving Chris a chance. Except Chris doesn't know what it's for, if it's to lie and get away and pretend this never happened, or if it's to not lie, cause his dad hates it when Chris lies to him, and he'll know it's a lie, so... so Chris doesn't say anything, just stares back up at his dad, his mouth open like he's about to say something, heart beating far too fast, turned on as fuck and quietly freaking the hell out. 

Frank's hand moves, grabs the collar of his shirt, bunched up in his fist, and hauls Chris off him. Chris drops his head, because he doesn't want to see what's on his dad's face, but he can hear it clear enough in his voice – anger, disgust. "You fucked up little faggot," Frank says, and maybe, maybe, there's a little wonderment in there, a little disbelief. Chris can't help shivering, cause that's what happens when his dad starts cussing, and whimpers a little, because those words always send a rush straight down to his dick, and he's fucking _dead_ now, cause there's totally a difference between a pained whimper and a fuck me already whimper, and his dad's heard enough of both to be able to tell that Chris's? Yeah that would be the latter. 

He should really, really run now. 

But Frank shoves him down, face down on the leather couch and then flips him over, pins down his wrists above his head with one hand, and it hurts a little, but he's barely thinking about that, not with his dad looming over him like this, one knee resting on the couch between Chris's, and he doesn't really mean to spread his legs further apart, one sliding off the couch entirely, but it happens all the same. "Is this what you want, then?" Frank says, low and dangerous and Chris is so utterly fucked. Frank moves his leg, closer, closer, brushes up against the bulge in Chris's pants, and Chris is instantly trying to grind up against him, groaning and fighting against the hand pinning him down, and even he's not really sure if wants his hands free so he can run, or so he can touch his dad the way his mind is begging to, now. 

And then Franks shoves his other hand down Chris's pants, wraps his fingers around Chris's dick and Chris kind of looses it completely for a couple minutes. He makes some sound, and he thinks maybe he shouted _fuck_ or _dad_ or maybe he just moaned, but that doesn't really matter cause his _dad_ has his hand around his dick and is saying things, saying things like "Is this what you fucking want? You want my hands on your dick, want me jerking you off?" and "Almost got a man's cock on you now, not a little boy's, think that makes you ready for this?" and "You're a pervert, Chris, I should beat this outta you, you sick, filthy little slut," and that, that gets him where everything else hasn't quite sunk in, and gasps and jerks against Frank and almost, almost says please before he cuts it off and moans instead. 

Which he really shouldn't have done, he knows this, because that's just ammunition that he shouldn't have given his dad. 

Because that's exactly what Frank does. Uses it against him. 

"Oh yeah?" he says. "You like that, then? You want to be a filthy slut? Ok, ok then," and he yanks Chris off the couch, half drags him over to the desk, stumbling. He sits in his chair, legs spread, and shoves Chris down to his knees. Let's go of Chris, and he should – he should – but Frank's unzipping his pants and Chris can't believe what's going on and – "Why don't you put that smart mouth of yours to use for once," and oh, god, _yes_ , he thinks, before he's being shoved down, hands tangled in his hair and holding him in place. Not that Frank really needs to be holding him down, now. Chris opens his mouth and fuck, he doesn't know what he's doing and his dad's dick is large and stretching out his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and making him gag, choke, spit sliding out of his mouth all over the fucking place, and there's tears in his eyes and he can barely breathe around Frank's cock, and he just wants more. He moans around his mouthful and Frank makes a startled sound, and "Fuck, fuck you're good at this, got such a fucking mouth on you," and Chris - 

Those words hit him over the head and for a moment he can't even think, and then the warmth of being praised like that, praised for _this_ , washes over him, and he jerks his head off Frank's cock to stare up at him, panting and wide eyed as he comes, untouched, leaving a spreading stain on his jeans. He makes a sound half like a sob and falls forward, head resting against his dad's thigh as he gasps for air. 

"Jesus Christ, Chris," he hears. "Fucking hell, just look at you." And then he's being shoved away, pushed back to fall on the floor. He stays there, limp, sick and scared and ashamed and still fucking turned on. He hears Frank get up, but he keeps his eyes closed, doesn't want to see. There's a rustle, and the sound of fabric, close, and then his dad says, close and quiet, "Take your pants off, Chris." 

He does. 

As quickly as he can, but it still hurts a bit when he pulls them off cause his dick is still so sensitive. And then Frank is rolling him over, pushing up his knees, and what he thinks is about to happen isn't really going to happen, right? Right? Only now his dad's wiping a hand through the slick mess around Chris's cock and yeah, he thinks, yeah this is going to happen, and maybe he freaks out a hell of a lot. Tries to fight for a minute, tries to break free, only frank is pinning him down like hes nothing at all, all his weight overwhelming Chris. He slides one wet finger along Chris's ass, and then – and then Chris is wincing and whimpering and make little movements away and to and just shivering uncontrollably, because fuck, there's a finger in his ass and it hurts, it hurts but at the same time it's not enough. He bites his lip and tries not to think, tries not to do anything at all but relax. And then there's two fingers and it burns, it really hurts, and Frank is muttering about how tight he is and he's such a slut and other filth that just falls from his mouth and Chris wants _more_. 

And then he gets more, because Frank draws his hand through the cooling mess on Chris's stomach and wraps his hand around his own dick, and then he's pushing in, and it _hurts_ , and Chris thinks for a moment of trying to get away, but Frank looms over him and he knows it's not even worth a try, pinned like a bug down here. He whimpers, then opens his mouth and lets himself go, half conscious of the "oh fuck, fuck, yes, please, fucking fuck fuck fuck" that he's muttering, and Frank is answering in kind, "such a good little cocksucker, should've known you'd have the perfect ass for fucking, might be a filthy little whore but you're too tight to have ever let anyone do this, yeah" and Frank is thrusting in short, hard strokes that have Chris's face rubbing against the carpet, dick hard again and swinging in the air as his body jolts forward with each stroke. 

His dad reaches around, one hand cold and wet on his hip and the other curling around his dick, pulling at it just as hard and fast as he's fucking Chris, and Chris feels like he's going to _die_. "Dad," he whimpers, and Frank shouts out an incoherent sound and jerks forward into Chris, coming and clawing at his hip, hand tightening around Chris's dick. Chris rocks back, so close, trying to find that edge without his dad's hand moving on him, and Frank just rests for a moment, draped over his back and breathing harshly. Chris whines. "Dad, please." 

Frank jerks away, cock sliding out of Chris with a wet, obscene sound. He hears the sound of a zipper, then footsteps, and he looks up, half disbelieving. His dad is standing at the door, disheveled, but decent, not looking at him. "Get yourself cleaned up," he says, and the door closes behind him.


End file.
